My wife and kids
by Naya5064
Summary: Brittany and Santana are married and have 5 kids. They live in New York but are headed to Lima for a glee club reunion. Nobody's knows about them so glee club will be surprised. Brittana in the future but also with flashbacks
1. Chapter 1

_**First of all I want to thank you guys for your patience and support. **_

_**So I promised to continue this story and I will but I changed and added some things. I hope you still like it..**_

* * *

**My wife and kids**

"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies."

_Aristotle_

"You don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you, as you are to them."

_Desmond Tutu_

* * *

September 2001

Six year old Santana Lopez was nervous. It was the first day of school and she didn't know anybody because she and her family moved to Lima a couple of days ago. She was born right here but when she was two, Santana and her parents moved to Canada because her dad received this huge opportunity at his job. But now they moved back because her dad got promoted to chief of surgery at Lima Hospital.

The Lopez' lived only 2 block from school so Santana and her mother walked to school. The weather was nice, a late summer day. When they approached the school, Santana gripped her mother's hand tighter. They entered Santana's classroom and it was already full with kids. Noticing her daughter was nervous, Maribel Lopez crouched down and took the little girl's hands in her own. "Don't worry honey, school is going to be fine…You'll make new friends, have fun and before you know it I'll be back here waiting for you. Ok?" A small smile appeared on Santana's face before she nodded at her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye mommy, see you later" The older Latina gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead before she send her away with a pat on the butt.

Santana walked further into the classroom and was greeted by her teacher. "Hi there, I'm Miss Brown and welcome to the first grade. What's your name sweetie?" Miss Brown was a typical elementary school teacher. A nice woman with a soft voice, kinda like Miss Honey from the Matilda story. "I'm Santana Lopez" The little girl said with a bit of a blush, looking down at the ground. "Well Santana, I'm sure you are going to like it here. You can sit with the rest of the children so that we can start the day" Miss Brown send her off and started to talk to the entire class. Santana took a seat at the back of the class, trying to ignore all the stares from her fellow students. She felt slightly uncomfortable when the blonde girl, two seats ahead, kept staring at her. Santana dared to stare back at the blonde and in exchange, she received a huge toothy smile from the girl. Before she could return the gesture, their gaze was interrupted by Miss Brown "Eyes up front Brittany.."

During recess, Santana isolated herself from the other kids, mainly because she didn't know anyone and she rather wanted to play on her own. She walked over to the swing set when she heard a quiet sniffle coming from under the climbing fence, next to the swings. When she looked over, she saw the girl who was staring at her in class. The girl had pulled up her legs and had her arms wrapped around them. Her head was placed on her arms and she was crying and sobbing. Softly, Santana approached the girl to try and figure out why she was crying. "Why are you crying?"

The little blonde girl jerked her head up, startled by the Latina. Her face was covered in salty stains from her tears. She had a desperate look on her face and a single tear rolled over her right cheek, down to her chin where it fell to the floor. "I..I..My shoe laces are loose..and I don't know how to tie them.." The blonde said before she dropped her head back down. Santana just looked at her for a moment before she decided to help the girl. She crawled under the bars, towards the still crying girl.  
"Let me help you..I'll show you" The blonde pulled her head back up to face the Latina and nodded in response. The dark haired girl took the shoe laces and began to explain how to do it at the blonde. "Okay, so first you make loops, like bunny ears, then you put the loops over each other like this. Put one loop around the other and into the hole and then pull on both loops. Now you try.." Brittany quickly takes the laces of her other shoe and starts tying them but fails. Santana says that's she just have to try again and shows it to the blonde again. They continue to practice during the rest of recess and when the bell is about to ring both of the girl's shoe's are tied. "Wow..thanks so much! I never could tie my shoe's myself. Everyone tried…but I just kept failing. What's your name?" Santana, feeling very proud of teaching the girl, answers almost immediately. "I'm Santana..what's yours?"

"My name is Brittany S. Pierce…Are you new? Because this is the first time I see you.." Santana slightly nodded "Yes, we moved here a couple of days ago…" The Latina was interrupted by the bell so they hurried back to class.

The rest of the day went very well and she actually made some friends. There was this mohawked boy named Puck, another blonde named Quinn and this gawky tall boy named Finn. And of course there was Brittany.

The next few days, they became inseparable. They found out that Santana lived right across the street of the Pierce family so they had play dates and sleepovers all the time. Santana couldn't be any happier with her best friend.

* * *

30 years later..

Santana was working on some new songs in her studio. She was a famous singer-songwriter with a lot of success and fame. She still couldn't believe she was doing one of the things she loved doing the most for a living. Creating music. While writing songs for others, she also had a couple solo albums that broke records. Now she was working on her new album in her studio in New York. At home she also had a small studio but the recording was being done right here in the city. The other thing Santana loved the most was her family. They lived just outside the suburbs to live a quiet live. Sure when she walked the streets, people recognized her but they didn't act crazy and hysterical like in the city. While Santana was a famous celebrity, Brittany worked more in the background. She was a professional choreographer so she and Santana could work closely together. Whenever Santana shot a new music video or went on tour, Brittany was there with her. In some cases, working that closely, it could ruin a relationship. But not with Brittany and Santana, it made their relationship even stronger. They had a big house with everything Santana ever wanted in her life: Brittany, the girl she loved ever since they met in the first grade, now her wife, and their 5 kids. Santana never thought herself as a mom, let alone mother of five! Her life had changed so much since high school.

Their oldest son, Levi was now fifteen and a real teenager. He's a lot like Santana but has the looks of Brittany, she carried him. He inherited Brittany's sweetness and honesty but he also has Santana's stubbornness. He has blonde, short messy hair and light blue eyes, the color of the ocean. With the same nose as Brittany and also some freckles on his cheeks and nose that were only slightly visible in the summer. He was a perfect male copy of his mom but a head taller than her. This year he started as a freshman in high school. He had good grades and was very interested in history and geography. Also he was in the school's football team as a quarterback.

Their eldest daughter Peyton was turning twelve next week. Santana carried her, although Peyton's tanned skin and Latina appearance, she doesn't have the famous Lopez looks. With blonde/brown hair with dark green eyes and Santana's nose and shape of her cheekbones. Having the strength and determination of Santana and the confidence of Brittany, she's the toughest girl in the world, a bit of a tomboy. She likes playing war games with the boys and also plays soccer. But underneath all that, she's the most sensitive out of their kids.

Matthew was 7 but was adopted when he was born. His mother, Brittany younger sister Hayley, died while giving birth. Matthew's father died in Afghanistan when Hayley was 4 months pregnant. Brittany's parents had died in a car accident the year before so Brittney and Santana brought him into their family like he was one of them. He truly was one of a kind, the most sweetest, innocent little boy. He looked a lot like Brittany's sister but had dark brown hair like his dad. He knew what happened to his parents, they told him a year ago when they thought the time was right. Matthew reacted as good as it possibly can. He was sad for a while but he told his moms he loved them no matter what and said they were his real parents.

After each having a baby and Matthew they still wanted one more child. They would like another girl so it was even. But with the conception they were blessed twice. Santana was pregnant with twins. When they heard the news the twins were girls, they were overwhelmed with joy, their family was complete. The twins were now 4 years old, Charlotte and Alexis. They were mini versions of Santana: both tanned skin with long black, silk hair and the same nose, cheekbones and lips like their mother. They looked exactly the same except for the color of their eyes. Alex had dark brown eyes like Santana but somehow Charlie had bright blue eyes like Brittany. Charlie was a bit shy. Probably because she was a bit tiny, the top of her head reached at Alex's shoulders. She hadn't as much confidence as her twin sister but was so smart. She was the smartest kid at their school. She was the sweetest girl you could ever imagine but she was so emotional so when she got angry, she wasn't the one to mess around with. Alex had the same nature as Santana, she's tough, strong, sassy but can also be very sweet and caring. Especially towards her sister Charlie. Those two do literally everything together: eating, going to the bathroom, doing their homework,…. They are each other best friends and Santana and Brittany love seeing them interact with each other. Alex is also very protective towards Charlie. One time Alex had pushed a boy off a swing; he was making fun of Charlie because she couldn't swing by herself because her feet couldn't touch the ground.

Their kids were truly the most beautiful kids. In every way. The Pierce-Lopez family had everything in their desire. A dream come true for both women. Santana was interrupted by her phone buzzing, that was laying on the piano. Seeing it was her wife she got a genuine smile on her face. After all those years they were still in love and gave each other butterflies. Santana unlocked her phone and brought it to her ear.

"_Hi Britt-Britt" she __cooed._

"_Hey babe, when are you coming home? The kids will be home soon from school and we still haven't finished packing."_

"_Don't worry baby, I'm almost done. I'll be home in an hour." _

"_Okay see you in a bit. Drive safely!"_

"_I will, bye Britt"_

* * *

Santana left the studio in a hurry. She didn't realize what time it was until Brittany called her. If luck was on her side and traffic was calm she would be home in time to see her kids coming home. She and Brittany loved hearing about their kids day but today they wouldn't exactly have time for that, they had a flight to catch. They were going back to Lima with the purpose of visiting Santana's family and a glee club reunion. It's has been fifteen years since they heard or seen anyone from glee except for Quinn who lived 2 blocks away. Quinn, Brittany and Santana were still friends after all those years and have even become family. In high school, Quinn was sort of dating Puck, but the year after they graduated they broke up. Quinn stayed single a couple years after that. When Levi turned three, Quinn was invited to his birthday party like every year. She was Levi's godmother. Santana's brother Diego was also attending the party. It had been years Santana and her brother saw each other. He traveled the world for a couple of years but was now back for good and looking for a place in New York where he wanted to start his own restaurant. When Santana introduced Quinn to Diego, it was love at first sight. They talked all night and exchanged phone numbers. After a few dates it got serious and now they just celebrated their tenth wedding anniversary. They have two kids, a boy and a girl. Pilar, who is six years old and Aiden who's three. Santana loved her niece and nephew and was happy with her best friend as her sister in law.

A few weeks ago, all three of them got an email from Rachel Berry who was organizing a glee club reunion which they were all invited to. Quinn, Santana and Brittany replied that they would be there but didn't say anything about Santana and Brittany being married with kids and their sister in law Quinn. They wanted to surprise everyone at the reunion. Of course Rachel knew Santana was famous but she managed to keep her family in her private life.

After a short drive Santana arrived at their house and saw her brother's car already parked in the driveway. She slowed her car down and parked her Range Rover next to her brother's. Before she properly got out of the car, Charlie and Alex were running into her, holding on to Santana's legs. She patted both of the girls on the head before crouching down to kiss them both on the cheek.

"_Hi girls! How's your day been?"_

"_Hi Mami!"_ they cooed together.

"_Mine was great, but Charlie had a bad day.." _Alex said with a bit of a sad smile.

"_How come Charlie, what happened?" _ Santana turned towards the blue eyed girl with a curious an warm smile.

"_Oh nothing Mami. I just lost _Bubba_ again.. and I cried a little." _Charlie said while holding one hand up.

Santana couldn't help but grin while looking at the stuffed animal in the little girl's hand. Bubba was a little monkey that was totally worn. She got it from her Abuela when she was born and it never left her hand. Charlie took Bubba everywhere with her. So as a result she lost it a lot and it was all patched up. But Charlie loved it nonetheless.

"_A little? You cried for hours Charlie!" _Alex said while taking a step back. She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head a bit to the side, frowning her eyebrows together. She truly was a daughter of Santana.

A pout grew onto Charlie's face and Alex dropped her frown immediately. She reached for her sister's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"_Luckily your awesome sister found it!" _Alex grinned at her sister.

Charlie nodded and her smile grew bigger. Santana thought they were so adorable. She picked they both up at once and placed them each on a hip, not minding the weight of both girls.

When Santana walked into the kitchen with the girls she saw her other kids sitting at the table, eating some lasagna. She put Charlie and Alex in their seats so they could continue eating. After that she smiled at her other kids, stepped towards them and kissed everyone on the cheek.

"_Hi kids!"_

"_Hi Mami!"_ Peyton and Matthew greeted cheerfully. Levi on the other hand mumbled a quick 'Hi'. Santana frowned her eyebrows and looked at Peyton and Matthew to see if they had an explanation but both of them shrugged.

"_Hey big guy, everything alright?" _Santana asked warmly while crouching down next to Levi's chair.

"_I don't want to talk about it mom.." _Levi's voice was a bit unsteady and his smile was merely a second on his mouth. Santana knew no to push her son since Levi was going to tell her eventually when he was ready.

"_Sure __querido.." _Santana gave him a small wink to let him know he could talk to her when he wanted to. His face lit up a little and he started eating again.

"_Where is your mom and tío Diego?"_

Everyone's mouth was full with lasagna so they pointed their index finger up at the same time. Santana grinned and turned towards the hall way to go upstairs.

"_Britt? Diego? Where are you guys? " _Santana stepped towards their bedroom, assuming they were still packing.

"_Hey babe! Where in here.." _Brittany voice echoed through the upstairs hall way. When Santana walked into the bedroom she leaned against the doorpost and started giggling. Brittany sat on one of her suitcases and Diego was trying to lock it. Just when they heard Santana's giggling, the lock closed. Brittany let out a heavy sigh and let her tongue hang out her mouth. She jumped up and walked towards Santana to kiss her.

"_Hi San"_ Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, pulling her closer into a sweet kiss. Santana pulled back a little an whispered _"hey babe"_ against Brittany's mouth before they brought their lips together. After a few seconds they heard someone throat being cleared, followed by loud laugh.

"_Oh hi Diego, how are you? How was your day? Glad to see my awesome brother.." _Diego imitated his sister with a high voice.

"_Nice to see you too Santana, I'm fine thanks!_ Diego said and chuckled.

Santana turned her head towards Diego with a smirk _"Hi little brat, didn't see you there. I was looking at my beautiful wife.."_ she purred.

"_Hey! Your only two years older than me!"_ Diego said with a sad look on his face, pretending to be hurt. Just as Santana was about to say something back, Quinn called from downstairs, saying they have to leave in fifteen minutes if they want to catch their flight. So they all went downstairs. Diego and Santana were loading the luggage into the cars and Quinn and Brittany were getting the kids ready and cleaned up, ready to go.

* * *

After checking in at the airport and waiting to be boarded they all sat down in front of the gate. Alex, Charlie and Aiden were playing. Brittany was breading Pilar's hair while Peyton was talking with Matthew, Levi and Diego about sports. Quinn and Santana were talking about glee club and their memories. When their flight began boarding, they all got up to get to the plane. Once the plane was in the clouds the littlest kids fell asleep real quickly. Brittany had to go to the bathroom and as soon as she left, Levi walked across the aisle and got in the seat next to Santana.

"_Hey big guy. Couldn't sleep either?"_

"_No not really.."_ Levi's voice was still unsteady.

"_Want to tell me what happened?"_ Santana looked over to her son with a slight frown but with an encouraging smile.

"_Just some guys from school who are being jerks, that's all."_ He said with a shrug. Santana just nodded and waited because she knew Levi would go on.

"_Today..this guy from the hockey team comes towards me and pushes me against the locker, so I shoved him. He started yelling at me I was a loser and the fact I didn't have a dad. I really got mad and punched him in the face, yelling I had two great moms."_ He broke his gaze away from Santana, his shoulders dropped and he hung his head down. Santana hated the way Levi felt right now.

"_Ay big guy, you know fighting isn't the answer. What if you got hurt?"_ Santana said with the gentlest voice. After a few seconds she turned her head and asked _"Did you get him good?"_  
A smile appeared on Levi's mouth _"Yeah…I think I might have broken his nose"_

"_Good, hopefully he learned his lesson! But try not to fight again. It really isn't the answer. If that jerk says anything again, just walk away. Okay?"_

"_Alright mom…"_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise"_ Levi's smile grew wider and winked at his mother. _"Thanks Mami"_ he said while moving out of the seat to return to his owns. Before he turned, he kissed Santana on the cheek.

After a couple minutes, Brittany returned from the bathroom with a slightly disappointed look. "_San, why didn't you come?"_ she asked with a pout before taking her seat. _"Well Britt, our big boy needed some advice about school."_ Brittany nodded sheepishly and rested her head on Santana's shoulder. Several seconds went by as Santana stood up and slid against Brittany towards the aisle.

"_Where are you going San?"_ Brittany asked with curiosity in her eyes. _"I need to use the bathroom babe…meet me there?" _Santana said with a smirk an added a wink before turning towards the bathroom without waiting for an answer. Ten seconds after she went into the lavatory she heard a firm knock on the door. She opened it and saw Brittany standing there, beaming with excitement and lust. Santana opened the door wider and pulled Brittany inside, pressing their lips together. Their hands were roaming on each other's body, feeling every curve. As their lips parted Brittany tilted her head to give more access to Santana's lips. They stopped for an instant when they heard a knock on the door. Locking their eyes again, they continued were they stopped. Some things don't ever change.

* * *

"Mom? Dad? We're here.." Santana calls in the empty hallway of her parents' house when they enter. Brittany and the kids follow her into the house while Quinn and Diego are still on their way from the airport. She hears her mother's voice responding from the kitchen. "I'm in the kitchen!" Charlie's head turns to the direction of Maribel Lopez' voice before running into the kitchen en jumping into the older Latina's arms. "Abuela! I've missed you so much!" Santana and Brittany can't help but chuckle at the sight before them. Charlie in Santana's mom her arms, Alex wrapped herself around her leg, Levi with his one arm wrapped around his grandma's shoulders and the other around Peyton's while Matthew stands between his sister and Abuela. The kids just love their grandparents. Maribel hugs them all before turning towards her daughter and her wife. "There are my girls! Come here and give your mother a hug!" Santana's smile grew even bigger when she heard this.

Her mom always had loved Brittany and treated her as a daughter of her own, especially when Brittany's parents kicked her out during her second senior year. She always had a soft spot for the blonde. When Brittany had a rough time Santana's mom stood by her with nothing but love and support. Even when Santana wasn't around. During Brittany's Senior year, Santana lived in New York for a couple of months before Brittany joined her. She didn't know Brittany's parents kicked her out until her mom called her in the middle of the night when she found out the blonde was living in her car for several weeks. Brittany was to ashamed to tell Santana and didn't want to worry her. She knew Santana was on the verge of signing a record deal and she didn't want to screw it up by telling her about her problems which she knows will cause the Latina to take the first flight back to Lima. Knowing Santana, she did fly back to Lima immediately when she got her mother's call.

"Hi mom! How are you? Where's dad?" Santana says lovingly to her mother after a hug and peck on the cheek. "He had to work today but he will be home any minute now.." the smaller Latina said before turning towards Brittany to pull her into a tight hug. " Brittany, mi querida…I'm so glad you're all here.." The smile that was already on Brittany's face grew even bigger. Right the then the front door opened to reveal Quinn, Diego and their kids together with Mr. Santiago Lopez. After the family reunion, Santana's mom starts making dinner. While Quinn and Brittany help their mother in law in the kitchen Santana, Diego and Santiago take the kids out into the backyard. Alex, Charlie and Aiden are playing in the sandbox, while Matthew, Peyton and Pilar are on the swings. The three adults and Levi are walking towards the bench on the terrace to watch the kids play and to catch up. "Hey uncle Diego, want to play some football?" Levi asks Diego with a smirk on his face, knowing he's faster than his uncle. Diego grins at his nephew and shrugs. "Yeah sure Levi" he says while picking up the ball that's already waiting to be thrown.

Santana and her dad are now sitting on the bench, watching the kids play and doing some small talk. "So how's mom been doing?" Santana asks with a concerned look on her face, turning the conversation into a serious matter. Her dad brows frown together as he's trying to answer his daughter as good as possible without worrying her too much. "She's doing alright..nothing has changed really since the last time you came to visit. Except she's beginning to get lost and disoriented sometimes, but that only happened twice.."

Maribel Lopez was diagnosed with early onset Alzheimer disease earlier this year. Santana's father started noticing his wife had trouble remembering how to cook a casserole a couple times. At the hospital, where Dr. Lopez is chief of Neurology, she got examined and a PET-scan. After running some final tests, she was diagnosed with the disease. As time went by, more effects of the disease gotten noticeable: asking the same questions over and over, telling the same story twice, forgetting how to do simple things like using the dishwasher. And now she was getting disoriented and lost.

By this Santana worries more and becomes scared of what will happen next. Her mom is only 61 years old but she could be completely demented by the time she was 64. The doctors couldn't tell exactly how her progress would be so all they could do is wait and hoping her medicines would delay the disease.

Santana grabbed her dad's hand and gave it a little squeeze before speaking up "If you need anything, let me know Dad…I want to help both of you in every way that I can, alright? Will you ask me for help if it's necessary?" Knowing her dad's pride could get in the way, she still said it with the biggest concern. Her dad turns his face towards his daughter and gave her a nod. "Promise?" Santana asks again to make sure her dad got the message. "Yes Santanita, I promise.." A shy smile grew on both of their face when hearing the nickname her dad gave her. Santiago Lopez wasn't really good on expressing his feelings and showing affection but once in a while he did show it. Although her dad didn't say it out loud, Santana knew he loved her no matter what. "Did you tell Brittany?" her dad asks her curiously. Santana's eyes got wider at this question "Uhm..no not yet..I d.." before she fully respond, she was cut off by Quinn's voice "Dinner is ready guys, come inside!" With one last concerned look towards each other, they stepped towards the house along with the kids.

The next day was the glee club reunion that took place at Breadstix. After all those years, the place still excited and Rachel had rented the whole place for this occasion. When Santana and Brittany pulled into the parking lot, knowing they were 30 minutes late they hoped everyone was already there so they could really surprise them. After a couple of seconds Quinn and Diego arrived as well. They had decided by a game of 'rock, paper, scissors' that Quinn and Diego would go in first. Quinn picked Aiden up into her arms and Pilar took her father's right hand. His left hand was entwined with Quinn's right hand. Santana and Brittany couldn't help but smile at the sight of the cute Fabray-Lopez family. They were genuinely happy Quinn was a part of their family. The three of them were best friends in high school but now, they were sisters.

"Sooo..are you excited to see glee club again?" Brittany asks her wife curiously while they each hold one of the twins who were still asleep. "As a matter of fact, I do. I can't wait to see the stunned look on all of their faces when I stride through the doors with the most gorgeous girl and five most beautiful kids in the world." Santana says with a smirk, followed by a wink. They are going to wait for about 10 minutes before they enter. In the meanwhile, they wake the twins up the prepare everyone for what is about to happen. "Alright troops! Gather around.." Santana says with a chuckle. The twins rub their eyes before standing closely together with their brothers and sister. "We're about to meet a lot of people now. They are all friends of us from back in high school when your mom and I were in glee club." Charlie's eyes widen by this and can't help herself hiding behind Alex. Brittany nudges Santana shoulder when she notices. Santana smiles at their youngest kids before she continues "But don't worry guys, they are all really nice and their kids will also be there. And if something's wrong just come to us, alright?" Charlie nods her head shyly and Alex grabs her hand, pulling her next to herself. Charlie feels more comfortable, knowing her sister will be by her side the whole time.

"Okay, family fist bump!" Brittany yells and stick her fist out for Santana to bump hit with her own, followed by their kids who bump their fist all together at once. "Alright mi querido's, let's go!" Santana says while turning towards the door of her once beloved Breadstix. She picks Charlie back up into her arms while Brittany does the same with Alex. Peyton grabs Santana's hand, because she's as insecure about this meeting as her little sister is. Matthew just grabs Brittany's hand out of habit. Levi step up against Peyton and puts his arm around her shoulders. Before opening the door, Santana turns to Brittany, to place a quick peck on her lips. "You ready?" Brittany asks while she pulls back. The Latina nods firmly and opens the door.


	2. Chapter 2

As the Pierce-Lopez family enters the restaurant, all eyes turn on to them. All the former glee clubber's mouth drop to the ground at the sight before them: Santana and Brittany, standing closely together with 5 children. No one says a word and stare at them. After several uncomfortable minutes of silence, Santana speaks up. "Hi everyone! It's been ages! May I present you my beautiful wife, you all know of course..AND our five kids. This is Matthew, our youngest son" Santana points to her son next to Brittany. "This lovely young lady is Peyton," Santana says while resting her free hand on Peyton's head. "Alex and Charlie are clearly our twin princesses…" Santana continues while taking a glimpse at her youngest daughter on her arm "and this handsome guy is Levi" while turning her head towards her son.

Rachel is of course the first one to speak up "Wow! Just…wow! I didn't know you two were still together?" she says with a curious face. "and you have kids together? That's just wonderful" Rachel continues. Everyone else loosens up and starts heading towards Santana and Brittany to greet them properly. "Why have you kept this a secret?" Tina asks curiously. Brittany turns her head towards Tina to respond before Santana had the chance. "Well you all know that Santana is super famous and by keeping everything a secret we wanted to keep the kids safe. "But how could you manage that?" Kurt asks with his high voice. Again Brittany beat the Latina to respond. "Ah you know how convincing Snixx can be.." Brittany states while giving Santana a small wink. "Sooo..are we going to stand here all day or are we going to eat!" Everyone nods their head in agreement and returns to their seats. Santana and Brittany get to the seat with Quinn and Diego, while the kids go to sit with the other children. After dinner is being served everyone falls into smaller conversations. Santana and Brittany talk to everyone of the former New Directions and asks about how their lives are now.

Rachel is obviously a big Broadway star. She and Finn got married 2 years after graduation but they don't have any kids. They live in New York and Finn has his own limo company downtown.

Mike and Tina live in Columbus where Mike is an architect and Tina is a Kindergarten teacher. They married right after they moved to Columbus and have 2 kids. Daniel who is ten years old and Christopher, their 7 year old son.

Artie is a movie director and producer, so he lives in Hollywood with his wife and kid. He met his wife Sarah at the set of a movie where she worked as a stylist. Their daughter Ava was now 16 years old.

Mercedes and Sam also live in Columbus where they have a real estate agency together. They aren't married but they have two kids: Dakota and Arizona both 11 years old as they are twins.

Kurt and Blaine are married, but don't have any kids. They live in Chicago where Blaine is a high school English teacher and Kurt owns a fashion shop.

Puck is there on his own because he recently divorced his second wife. With his first wife, he has one son, Avery, who is 14 and lives with his mother. He stills has is pool cleaning business and lives in Miami.

"So what about you Quinn? We obviously know you're married with Santana's brother but how's life been so far?" Mercedes asks curiously. The blonde pulls her husband's hand into her lap before she began to talk. "Well I'm married to the most handsome, sweetest, caring man in the world.." she says while smirking at Diego who puts one arm around his wife shoulder and gives her an encouraging smile for her to continue. "..I have 2 wonderful kids and my two best friends are now my sisters. Diego owns a restaurant in Manhattan. I'm a writer of children's books but I also work with my husband during the day when the kids are at school so I'm home when they are. My life is just perfect.." she adds with the biggest grin she has on her face.

"That's great Quinn.." Mercedes turns her attention towards the women sitting across from Quinn. "So what about you two?" Santana turns her head away from Brittany's before she responds. "Well I'm a singer/songwriter as you all know and Britt is a successful choreographer so we work together a lot. We live just outside New York in the suburbs with our amazing kids. We managed to keep our life out of the spotlight for the sake of our kids. We've had our ups and downs, but we're happy.."

"We know Santana is famous and you're still together and all, but did everything worked out?" Tina asks, wanting to know more about the former cheerleaders exciting life.

"Well that's a long story.." Brittany states while poking Santana's side for her to continue. "You tell the story babe.." Santana nods slightly before place a peck on Brittany's lips. "Alright but you have to help me.." the blonde nods in agreement when they both turn their attention towards the glee club. "I'll just start at the beginning."

* * *

**_Flashback High school 2012_**

"San?" Brittany almost whisper's to the girl lying next to her in bed. "Hmm.." Santana mumbles back, still half asleep. "Santana?" Brittany tries again, hoping the Latina would notice the serious tone in her voice. "Can we talk?" Santana lets out a small groan while turning around to face the blonde girl, who was looking at her with a worried look in her piercing blue eyes. Santana did notice Brittany wanted to talk about something serious so she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and gave the blonde the full attention she asked for. "Sure Britt, what do you want to talk about?"

Brittany tilted her head a bit to the side, like she always does when she's thinking about something. Santana smiled at her girlfriend to encourage her to continue. "What if I don't graduate next year San? I'm going to do whatever it takes, but what if that's not good enough?"  
"Babe, you're going to be fine. Besides, I'm staying here to help you..remember?" Santana softly says before reaching over to touch Brittany's lips with her own.

"I'm really glad that you want to help me study San, but I don't want you to waste a year taking care of me. I mean you have a scholarship for Louisville plus your mom gave you the chance to go to New York. I don't want you to be stuck here all year.." All Brittany ever wanted, was for her girlfriend to be happy. She knew Santana would do anything for her, even if she had to be in Lima for another year. But staying here meant that the Latina held back her own dream of becoming a famous songwriter and the place to become one was New York. Santana's mom gave her the opportunity to become one when she gave her daughter her graduation present. But the Latina convinced her parents she would wait another year so she could be with Brittany to help her and work at the meantime. When Brittany graduates, they are going to New York together. But Brittany couldn't stand the thought of Santana missing her chance to become famous so she planned to convince the Latina to go to NY now. Knowing this wasn't going to be easy she locked eyes with the girl lying next to hear. When she opened her mouth to continue, she was cut off by Santana who saw the sad look in Brittany's eyes.

"Britt, I'm not going to be stuck.. I'm going to be with you..helping you through high school. I'll work in the meantime so we have some money when we're going to New York together…Okay?"

"But San..your mom wants to help you now! I don't want to be away from you but most of all I don't want to hold you back. I think you should go to NY in September when I start high school again. " Brittany's heart broke when she told Santana this but she wanted her to be happy and staying in Lima wouldn't make her happy at all.

"No! I'm staying here with you and we are going together next year!" Santana almost screams out before realizing it was 3.00 pm and everyone else in the house was still asleep.

Brittany lets out a heavy sigh while burying her face into Santana's neck and hair. "Can we go back to sleep and talk about this later San?" Santana saw the sad and confused look in her girlfriends eyes and pulled her closer. "Sure Brittany, we'll have plenty of time to talk about this. Close your eyes babe.."

"I love you San"

"Love you to Britt-Britt, so much.."

Both girls closed their eyes, but neither of them could go back to sleep.

**2 months later**

"Babe! I have some great news!" Santana yells while barging into the blonde's bedroom. "I got a call from Columbia Records! They saw my video you sent them and they want me to talk about a contract!" Santana throws herself at the blonde who is still laying on her bed. The Latina smothers her girlfriend's face with kisses before the blonde could respond. "Oh my god San, that awesome! When are going?"

"I have..to..be…there….next…week" Santana says while she keeps kissing her girlfriend. "It's in New York! How awesome is that?! Will you come with me?" Brittany locks eyes with Santana and kisses her back on the tip of her nose. "Off course sweetie, high school doesn't start until next month..hey maybe we can make a road trip?" Santana's face lit up even more, loving the idea of driving to New York with her girlfriend by her side. "That's a great idea Britt! But then we have to leave as soon as possible or else we won't be there in time.." Santana tilts her head to the side, thinking about how they have to pack and plan the trip. Brittany cups the Latina's face with both hands, revealing a loving smile. "Let's go tomorrow. In that way, we have plenty of time to get there and stay in New York for a couple of days." As a sign of agreement, Santana closes the gap between them and captures the blonde's lips with her own. Their kiss deepens and they have to pull back at the lack of oxygen. After panting in each other's mouth, they crash their lips together again, knowing they have a eventful night ahead of them.

* * *

Before Santana could continue the story, they were interrupted by Alex and Charlie, pulling at Brittany's sleeve. "Mommy, we have to go to the bathroom…can you come with us?" Brittany looked with loveable eyes into her girls eyes and grabbed both of their hands. "Sure sweeties, come on.." The blonde walked away from the table but stopped immediately when Charlie hesitated and looked over her shoulder towards Santana. "Are you coming with us too Mami? Please?" A pout came on to the blue eyed girl's face, thinking her Mamà would be too busy. Santana can't help the genuine smile that appears on her face while she stand up from her seat. "Of course baby.." she cooed while grabbing the tiny hand that Charlie held out for her to hold. While Santana and Brittany escort the girls to the bathroom, the rest of the glee club is at awe of how much Santana has changed. Back in high school, the dark haired girl was mean, bitchy and didn't care for anyone else but Brittany and on occasion Quinn. Sure her Senior year she was a bit nicer towards the glee club, but this was a whole other Santana. A loving, caring mother. They could see the Latina loved her family, and her family loved her. A lot.

When Brittany and Santana returned from the bathroom, the glee club was waiting in full expectation to hear the rest of the story, so Santana continued…

* * *

_When the girls woke up the next morning, they told their parents the great news. Although Brittany's mom didn't really approve, they started packing. Brittany's parents were still a bit doubtful about the relationship between Santana and Brittany but they didn't know the girls were romantically involved unlike Santana's parents. Mrs. Pierce thought Santana was a bad influence and the main reason Brittany didn't graduated, but after Mr. Pierce convinced his wife that this could be a good thing, she gave her permission. After packing for about an hour, Santana and Brittany started their journey. They had to be in New York in 6 six days so they had time to make some stops on the way._

_Their first stop was in Akron where they were going to stay overnight. They arrived in the late afternoon and stopped at a hotel downtown. The next day, they were going to visit the Akron Zoo. There was an exhibit Brittany really wanted to see and Santana, of course, gave in immediately.  
"So Britt, which exhibit did you want to see?" Santana asked her girlfriend even though she already knew. They were standing in line at the zoo entrance, Brittany practically bouncing with excitement turned towards Santana with a huge smile on her face to respond. "Oh San, there is this really cool exhibit, called 'Journey to the Reef'.." Santana interrupted the blonde, holding up a flat hand. "Let me guess…seahorses?" The Latina had a grin on her face and Brittany was now bouncing up in the air while grabbing Santana's hands to make her join the blonde. "Yeeees! How did you know? They are sooo awesome and cute!" Santana tried to calm the girl down a bit by pulling her closer to her body and locking their eyes. "Britt you loved seahorses ever since you saw them at the zoo when we were six years old…" Brittany's eyes were full of joy now, knowing her girlfriend remembered. "Yeah I know, they are unique you know…because the male hatches the eggs in a pouch on his belly. He takes care of the eggs until they are born. But you know what I love the most about them?" Santana gave her a encouraging nod to continue. "Once they found a mate, they are in it for life…just like you and me." Brittany said with blushing cheeks. Santana started giggling and cupped Brittany's face with both hands before she kissed the tip of her nose. The man standing behind them in line cleared his throat, making the girls giggle before entering the zoo. _

_They went straight to the exhibit without bothering to see the rest of the zoo. Brittany was too excited to mind anything else. When they arrived at the aquarium, the blonde ran straight to the aquarium that contained the seahorses. Her face was inches away from the glass while she was gazing at the seahorses, her eyes widen with excitement. Santana on the other hand, strolled her way towards where Brittany was, knowing the blonde was going to be here for hours, she took a seat that was right in front of the seahorses. As she was looking at her girlfriend, she couldn't help but think about how cute and adorable Brittany was. She had a big smile on her face while she kept her eyes on the blonde, taking in every movement the girl made. Santana was interrupted by a loud squeal that came out of Brittany's mouth. "San! Come here…you have to see this!" Brittany said when she turned around and waved the Latina over. When Santana reached the blonde, Brittany took her by the hand and dragged her closer to the aquarium. "Look San..isn't this amazing?" As a response, Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek. It was just a bit longer than usual so she could sense the soft skin against her lips and breathe in the sweet sent that was Brittany. "Your amazing Britt…and so cute when you are all tangled up in something you love. It's adorable.." Santana says with a wink. Brittany quickly glanced over to Santana to give her a loving smile before turning her gaze back to the little creatures in the water. For several minutes, they were just standing there. Brittany caught up with the seahorses and Santana caught up with Brittany. And just then, Santana started singing one of Brittany's favorite songs. _

**Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
and now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**

**I won't hesitate no more, no more**  
**It cannot wait, I'm yours**

**Well open up your mind and see like me**  
**Open up your plans and damn you're free**  
**Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love**  
**Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family**  
**It's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved**

**So I won't hesitate no more, no more**  
**It cannot wait I'm sure**

**There's no need to complicate**  
**Our time is short**  
**This is our fate, I'm yours**

_As Santana hits the first notes, Brittany turns immediately to face the Latina and while she is singing they lock eyes and keep staring. Piercing blue ones into chocolate browns. _

_"Britt..marry me?"_

_Brittany's mouth drops to the ground with surprise when Santana asks her this question. Sure she dreamed of marrying her girl someday and she always wished Santana would propose to her but this really came out of nowhere. Unable to respond, her mouth just stays open and her eyes on the Latina's face._

_"I really mean it Britt..when we get to New York, we can get married there. It's legal and in that way no one can ever separate us. I love you so much babe…and I want to spent the rest of my life with you and make lots and lots of lady baby's with you…I know it's really unexpected and all, but I really wanna do this."_

* * *

Before Santana can continue, she gets interrupted by Peyton and Dakota, Mercedes' daughter, fighting. Dakota get's thrown down on the ground and Peyton jumps on top of her, holding her down and screaming. "Take it back! Say you're sorry! TAKE IT BACK!" Dakota's sister Arizona tries to pull Peyton off but get's shoved by the feisty little Latina. Santana jumps up immediately and grabs her daughter by the waist, pulling her of Dakota who started crying. Mercedes also made her way towards the girls, wanting to know what was going on but Santana beat her to it. "Peyton Pierce-Lopez! What is going on?" Santana says loudly and firmly but without screaming. She used to have anger management problems, but since the kids were born, those days were gone.

At this point, Peyton also started crying and sobbing while holding on to Santana's waist, head pressed against her mother's stomach. "She said I looked like a boy! Just because I like jeans and shirt and don't wear dresses but I'm still a girl!" Santana pulled her oldest daughter closer and gently stroke her blonde/brown hair with one hand, the other on the back of her neck. "I'm still a girl..right mamà?" Peyton asks with the smallest voice Santana has ever heard. It broke her heart to hear her little girl hurt like this. "Of course you're a girl sweetie..I mean look at you..you are the most beautiful girl in the world, along with your mom and sisters of course. You may not dress like a princess all the time, but you look like one..okay?" Peyton pulled back a little to face her mom and slightly nodded through her salty tears. Santana placed a hand on her daughters cheek and kissed her forehead, knowing this would calm the girl down. " But you know fighting isn't right. I want you to apologize to Dakota and Arizona. And next time, something like this happens, you just come to me or mom. Deal?" Santana put out her fist in front of her, waiting for Peyton's to bump it. The little Latina nodded again and dry away her tears with the back of her hand before she bumps her fist into her mothers. "Deal"

While Peyton went over to the Evans twins to apologize, Brittany made her way towards her wife, putting her arms around Santana's waist from behind and resting her chin on the Latina's shoulder. "She looks so much like you San…same temper but with a heart of gold..how did I get so lucky with you and the kids?" Brittany wondered while Santana turned around in the blonde's arms to face her and give her a quick peck on the lips. "It's not luck Britt, it's just fate.." Santana adds with a smirk before closing the gap between their lips again for a lingering kiss. In that moment they forgot where they were and who was there. But they soon were brought back to reality when Charlie and Alex jumped towards the two women and hugged their legs. Santana gave her wife another quick peck on the lips and turned towards their daughters to pick them up. Charlie was in her arms, and Alex jumped into Brittany's. "Mommy, we have to go to the bathroom again..come with us?" Brittany let out a small giggle and turned her head towards Santana to give her a small wink before turning back to her daughter. "Sure sweetie, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

New York 2012

When Brittany woke up that morning, she looked around, not immediately knowing where she was. She had a bad headache and felt like hell. While trying to get up, she felt the content of her stomach coming back up so she ran to the bathroom and threw up in the bathroom. When her stomach was empty, she got up and sat on the edge of the bathtub. She was still confused but flashes of the day before popped up. The blonde got up to brush her teeth to get the bad taste out of her mouth. While she was washing her hands, she suddenly remembered what happened the previous day. She stormed out the bathroom towards Santana, who was still asleep. "Santana!" Brittany yelled. "Wake up!" Slowly, the Latina woke up and sat up against the headboard. "Britt? What's going on? Ugh..my head hurts like hell.." She looked up at Brittany who was standing next to the bed and had a angry look on her face. Before Santana could say anything else, Brittany started yelling again. "SANTANA…HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT MEANT TO ME.." Santana knew she was in trouble, she never had seen her girlfriend this angry. But she couldn't remember anything what happened the day before. "What are you talking about babe? What did I do?" Santana asked while she was trying to figure out what was going on. Brittany couldn't take it any longer, grabbed her sweater and headed for the door. "Britt!? Where are you going?" Without answering, Brittany left the room, slamming the door, leaving the Latina confused. "What the fuck is going on.." Santana thought out loud. She was trying to rerun the previous day but she just couldn't remember. When she stroke her hand through her hair, she suddenly remembered. "Oh no..shit'

**The previous day**

Santana and Brittany where waiting on the bench outside the conference room at Columbia records in New York. Santana had an appointment with some producers and managers for a possible record deal and a songwriters contract. They both were so nervous they didn't talk or moved the whole time. When the door opened to let Santana in, Brittany got up with the Latina to kiss her on the cheek to wish her luck. Santana just nodded and smiled back.

After waiting for over 2 hours, Brittany finally heard the door opening and revealing her beaming girlfriend. "Thanks again so much Mr. Jones! See you soon." When the door was closed again, Santana jumped up into Brittany's arms, wrapping her legs around the blonde's body. "Babe, I got a record deal! Can you believe it? Me?! This is sooo awesome." The blonde kissed her on the lips and pulled her closer. "San! That's great! You are going be sooo great and famous…I'm so proud of you!" Brittany said while putting her girlfriend down. "Let's go celebrate! Where do you want to go?" Santana's grin grew even wider after hearing this. "Oh there is this Latin club in Queens I really want to go.." Brittany nodded agreeing. She couldn't wait to dance salsa with Santana, knowing it was going to be VERY exciting. "Yup, let's go.."

Half an hour later, they get back at the hotel first to change and get ready to go out. Santana wore the short red dress and grey laced boots. Brittany on the other hand wore a dark grey skinny jeans with black suede studded pumps and a white top. They were ready to go.

When they arrived at the club, there weren't that many people yet so they decided to get some drinks first. They took place at a table in a corner and when the waiter came to order, Santana order a bottle of champagne. After 2 hours (and 3 bottles of champagne), the club was fully crowded and when they played a particular song, Santana goes crazy. "Aah Britt! We got to dance to this one! Come on.."

She grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged her to the middle of the dance floor. Santana turned Brittany around and placed her hands on the blonde's hips from behind and started singing along, whispering the words into Brittany's ears.

**Rabiosa,  
if you don't get enough I'll make it double**

I'm tryin to have fun and  
I love you but you want me  
Atracao (ratata)

You got a lot of sex appeal Now baby I'm for real  
You see that road isn't meant for me  
You know I want you amarrao aqui

Oye mami  
Let me get that mocha  
Come get a little closer  
And bite me en la boca

**Rabiosa, rabiosa  
Come closer, come pull me closer  
Yo soy rabiosa, rabiosa  
Come closer, come pull me closer**

They danced the whole night and switched from champagne to tequila so when the club was about to close, they were wasted. While stumbling on to the street, the girls where giggling and laughing, not minding the weird looks they got from the bouncers. "Let's go somewhere else babe..I don't wanna go back to the hotel yet.." Santana wanted this night to last forever, but she noticed that the blonde was in no condition to continue. She drank way too much. Brittany looked at Santana with a goofy grin, rising one hand to pinch the Latina's cheek. "Youu are sooo beautiful..you knoooow ! I mean, fuck, look at you. Fucking goddess! So hot!" With all the alcohol in her blood, Brittany wasn't able to make full sentences and slurred a little what made Santana giggle even more."Alright easy there boozy…let's get you to bed." Santana drank the same amount of alcohol as Brittany but wasn't that wasted so she decided they could walk back to the hotel that was just 2 blocks away. The sun was already up and Santana pulled out her cell phone to check the time. It was way too late, or in fact, way too early. Nine o'clock in the morning. Very slowly, they started walking. Santana had to support Brittany the whole time or else she would fall down every step she took. They stopped for a minute when the blonde tugged on Santana's arm. "Hey San..sing me a song..please?" Brittany asked with pleading eyes and a small pout. Santana couldn't resist. "Sure babe, what would you like me to sing?" The blonde just shrugged, not capable of speaking properly. Santana just nodded and picked the first song that popped into her head..

**It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
No one will know,  
Oh, come on, girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

"Britt? Let's do it now..let's get married" Brittany was way too drunk to really know what was happening so she just nodded and said "Sure San..whatever you want" So Santana took this opportunity and hoped Brittany would still be okay with it in the morning but the Latina was way too drunk to really care.

Santana knew she was in big trouble and had to find Brittany before she did something she would regret. She reached out for her cell phone to call her girlfriend but just when she brought her phone to her ear, the blonde storms back into the room. "Santana, are we going home now." It was more a demand then a question. "Uh sure Britt, but can we talk first? Please? I'm so sorry I forced you into this. I wasn't thinking straight and.." Santana was cut off by Brittany's unseen rage. "DON'T SAY ANYTHING SANTANA LOPEZ, I'M SO MAD AND I DON'T WANT TO TALK. JUST TAKE ME HOME" Santana just nodded and started to pack her things. Brittany did the same and soon they were headed back the Lima. The whole drive they were in silence and Santana only stopped to eat, go to the bathroom and sleep for a couple of hours. When they arrived in Lima the next day, Brittany spoke up for the first time. "You can just drop me off at my house." Brittany didn't even look at her girlfriend when she jumped out off the car when they arrived at the Pierce house. "Britt? Please wait..we have to talk about this.." Santana tried to grab the blonde's hand but Brittany was already out off the car. "I need some time Santana..just leave me alone..just for now. I'll call you when I'm ready, I promise" Brittany said before she slammed the door. Santana watched as her girlfriend (or wife) walked up to the front door and into the house. The Latina didn't know how long she sat like that, turned to the passenger seat side with one hand on the seat and on hand on the steering wheel, staring at the house.

When Santana got home she went straight to her room and closed the door behind her. She threw herself on her bed and started crying, almost hysterically. She knew she blew it but she had to find a way to fix this. But she also knew she needed to give Brittany some time. After a week of not seeing or speaking to each other, Santana was about to lose it. She was so depressed. She stayed in bed all day, barely ate and kept looking at pictures from her and Brittany. Pictures of them at Senior Prom or Valentine's day. Another week had past and Santana decided to call the blonde. When she hit send, it went to voicemail immediately. Brittany was still ignoring her.

* * *

**Summer 2012 Lima**

Santana had to bring in the big guns. After two weeks of silence she had to talk to her girlfriend…wife. She messed up big and had to fix it. Soon. She never felt so miserable. Not seeing or hearing Brittany for 2 weeks felt like she was incomplete, like she was missing a part of her. It hurt physically and emotionally. Every time she thought about the girl she disappointed, her heart ached. Like real physical pain. She couldn't stand this feeling she caused herself. She had to make everything right. The brunette didn't bother to call Brittany because she knew the blonde wouldn't answer so she thought of a plan to get her to listen to her. After several minutes, the perfect idea popped in her head. She grabbed her guitar and went straight to Brittany's house. It was Thursday morning so Brittany would be home all by herself because her parents were out for work and Brittany stayed home to watch Lord Tubbington's favorite TV-show with him.

When the Latina arrived at the Pierce's household she went straight for the door and started knocking. After some stumbling in the living room, the front door opened and revealed a sad looking Brittany who stared and the brunette in front of her, not expecting to see her. Before the blonde could open her mouth to say something, Santana beat her to it and started singing..

**It's taking over  
It feels like familiar regret  
It gets me started  
There's many things I should have said  
I find it hard but I'll try, I'll try**

For all the times  
For all the cries  
For all the pain I've caused  
I apologize  
Lay down my pride  
Give me one more chance  
Before you walk away

Time goes by now  
But you can't seem to forget  
I took for granted  
All of the things that I had  
I know I hurt you  
Hear me out, hear me out

For all the times  
For all the cries  
For all the pain I've caused  
I apologize  
Lay down my pride  
Give me one more chance  
Before you walk away

I understand the way you're feeling (just don't walk away)  
I know there are a million reasons (you've got to walk away)  
I let you down  
But please just hear me out (before you walk away)  
Before you walk away

For all the times  
For all the cries  
For all the pain I've caused  
I apologize  
Lay down my pride  
Give me one more chance  
Before you walk away  
Before you walk away

"Britt, please hear me out..I'm really sorry for what I did, but please, please give me a chance to make it right. I know what happened is my fault. I was being really irresponsible and selfish and stupid. I shouldn't have tricked you into this. I'm such a dumbass..I feel really bad but I hope you can forgive me. Please..I'll do anything. If you want to have a divorce.." Santana voice skipped while saying that, because she really didn't want to divorce Brittany, but if that's what the girl wanted. "we'll get one..but please talk to me. I can't stand being apart from you. I hate not waking up next to you every morning. I'm just lost without you. Please, say you forgive me..I'll do anything you want" Santana muttered the last sentence out as she tried to hold her tears who were about to roll down her cheeks.

Brittany's face was blank. Normally the girl was an open book for Santana but this time she didn't know how the blonde would react. Brittany took a step closer towards Santana and started talking.

"San..I don't want a divorce but you know how much it meant to me to have a proper wedding. I wanted all our friends and family to be there with us. I wanted bridesmaids, dresses, a reception, … I dreamt of marrying you when I was six years old. I wanted it to be something we could remember for the rest of our lives..but now I don't even know what happened…" Santana noticed that Brittany was about to burst into tears. Slowly, she reached out and grabbed Brittany's hands in her own and stared hopefully at the blonde. "Then let me make it up to you babe..in a few years we'll get a proper wedding, the whole thing. Just like you want it..I'll start saving up for it. I want to give you everything you desire so that's what you will get..your dream wedding."

Brittany kept staring into Santana's eyes and a small smile appeared on her face. "Really? You would do that for me?" Santana grinned and tilted her head to the side, knowing Brittany already forgave her. "Of course babe..anything you want. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay San…but there is still one thing you can do to make me happy now..I want to go on our honeymoon." Santana's jaw dropped to the floor but quickly restored herself thinking about the promise she made a minute ago. "Sure Britt-Britt, where do you want to go?" Brittany gave Santana a small peck on the lips before answering. "Paris, San…I would like to go to Paris. It's so beautiful.."

"So Paris is it is.." Santana said with a wink before capturing Brittany's lips with her own.

* * *

**So I know I added that much but I will soon...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

While listening to her wife, who was talking exuberantly about their 'honeymoon' in Paris, Santana was still dumbfounded of how lucky she was. She had Brittany and their five kids she just loved to death. Thinking about the kids, her eyes wandered to one of those five miracles. Alex was sitting in her mami's lap while resting her back against Santana, the Latina's arms wrapped around the girl's waist while the little girl idly played with her mami's hands. Alex had difficulty keeping her eyes open. Santana hugged her a little closer before she placed a gently kiss on the little Latina's temple. Santana let out a small sigh of content and then she looked to her left where her oldest son Levi was sitting who had Charlie, Alex' twin sister, sitting on his lap the same way Alex did with her. Charlie too had difficulty keeping her eyes open.

When Santana was looking for their other two kids, she saw Peyton and Matthew sitting together at a table across from them. The boy was coloring and drawing, while his big sister was helping him. Like every siblings, their kids have their fights too, but they always remember that they are family and that they love each other. And sometimes they can be a pain in the ass, but hey which kid doesn't from time to time right?

Looking to her right she sees her gorgeous wife, who's telling everyone how they were standing in line for 3 hours to climb the Eifel tower and when it finally was their turn, Santana chickened out because she's afraid of heights and got scared. Santana still can't believe she's been together with Brittany for almost twenty-three years and it still feels like yesterday when they made their relationship official during their date at Breadstix. Through the years they've been through a lot together. They've had their ups-and-downs like everyone else and she regrets nothing. Or maybe one thing though; she never gave Brittany the proper wedding she promised her all those years back. And she knows her wife is still disappointed by that. Santana can see it in those blue eyes every time she talks or thinks about the events in New York and Paris although she tries to hide it from Santana. And it's not that Santana didn't want her to give a proper wedding, it's just that the occasion was never there. Their careers were starting to lift off for both of them and then the kids came so they didn't particularly had time for a wedding so it was pushed to the back of their minds. But know Santana made herself promise to fix it and give Brittany the wedding she dreamed of and deserved. Nothing was going to stop her.

Santana was being pulled out of her thoughts by her daughter shifting in her lap. "Getting sleepy sweetie?" Alex just yawns in response before turning and nuzzling into the crook of her mom's neck and closing her eyes. "I think it's time to go home babe, the girls are getting tired." Santana whispers to her wife who nods in agreement.

* * *

After saying their goodbyes to everyone with the promise to meet up soon, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Diego and the kids are headed home to the Lopez household. When they entered the house, they noticed that Santiago and Maribel already went to bed so after putting the kids in bed, the adults decided to have one glass of wine before going to bed too. They're telling stories about all the stuff they did in high school, how they won Nationals with the glee club… All four adults look up when they hear some shuffling down the hallway. Brittany and Santana give each other a knowing look because they know exactly who sneaked downstairs. "Come here girls." Santana says softly before the door opens and reveals two small Latina's in their duck onesies while Aiden is behind them in his Spiderman pajamas. "Mommy we can't sleep…" Alex says with a small pout on her face. The blonde usher's them to come closer and Alex immediately crawls onto Brittany's lap while Charlie does the same with Santana and Aiden is leaning against Diego. Brittany and Santana know the girls have difficulty to fall asleep when they aren't in their own bed. "Do you want mommy to read a story?" The girls nod franticly. "Okay, give mami a goodnight kiss and then to bed." Alex crawls from Brittany's lap to Santana's where Charlie is still laying and both girls give their mami a kiss on the cheek. "Good night mami." Santana smiles widely before giving both girls a kiss on their forehead. "Good night girls, sweet dreams." She says sweetly before shooing them off playfully. "Oh we have to give auntie Quinn a kiss!" They quickly go over to Quinn to give her a kiss on the cheek as well before Aiden does the same. He crawls into his dad's arms before Diego and Brittany take the kids upstairs to put them to bed.

Quinn and Santana stay downstairs and are in a comfortable silence before the Latina speaks up. "Hey Q, can I ask you a question?" The blonde just raises one eyebrow and nods to her sister in law. "Do you think Britt is still sad for the wedding? I mean, you think she thinks she missed out on something?" Quinn just looks at her weirdly and tilts her head to the side. "I don't know San, why are bringing this up now?"

Santana is a bit hesitant but then thinks _screw it. _"Well, when she was talking about our trip to New York and to Paris, I noticed she was a little sad about it. I know we agreed on it that we didn't have time for it and with the kids and stuff…but I feel like I disappointed her and I want to fix it."

"Fix it how Santana?" Quinn asked.

"I would like to propose to her again and do it right this time. Give her a wedding with the dresses and the cake and the bridesmaids… I want to give her the wedding she always dreamed of. Would she like that?" Santana gets slightly flustered because Quinn is quiet and she really needs her opinion.

Just when Quinn was about to answer her, Brittany and Diego joined them again in the living room. "What were you guys talking about?" Brittany asks sweetly while joining her wife on the couch and rests her head on Santana's shoulder. "Nothing." Santana says a little too quickly and looks over to Quinn to help her out and the blonde does. "We were just talking about how you pantsed your wife when the Cheerios won nationals in sophomore year." Santana lets out a breath of relief and mouths _thank you_ towards Quinn who winks in response. "Haha, yeah those were some good times…" Brittany says with a chuckle. Santana smiles and that and looks over to Quinn again. They both give each other a knowing look as to say they will talk about it later. Not shortly after that, the adults get ready to go to bed too.

* * *

"Did you have a good time today Britt?" Santana asks while removing her make-up in front of the bathroom mirror. Brittany is standing next to her and brushing her teeth and rinses her mouth before she answers. "Yup! It was awesome to see everybody again. They all ended up great. Oh! And did you see how Levi was looking at Ava all the time? I think he's having a crush!" Brittany giggles.

Santana freezes immediately and stares at her wife through the mirror with a panicked look on her face. "Ava? As in Artie's daughter Ava?" The blonde just nods because she's still brushing her teeth. A frown appears on Santana's face and Brittany chuckles at that. "Babe, don't worry, he's still our baby boy but he _is _growing up. He's almost sixteen now. It's normal that he's beginning to have interest in girls. Remember when we were sixteen?" Brittany wiggles her eyebrows seductively at her wife in the mirror who stares at the blonde like she just grown a second head.

After cleaning up the sink she turns towards Santana who still hadn't moved a muscle or spoke a word. She gently starts rubbing the Latina's back. "Right, sorry babe. Bad example. Look Levi is almost a man now, eventually he'll find someone and then we have to let him go. But don't worry; it won't be in the immediate future. Relax San…" Santana starts crying at the thought of her oldest son being away from her. Brittany turns her wife around and takes her into her arms, trying to comfort her. "Aw San, please don't cry. Come on. Levi isn't going anywhere soon…" The blonde pulls back a little to kiss her wife's temple who know was only sobbing. "I know B, but he's our little boy." Brittany starts chuckling again and gently cups Santana's face. She kisses her softly lets her lips linger for a bit before she pulls back slightly to smile at her wife. "San, he's not that little anymore. He's already taller than me. Besides, he's a mami's boy; he won't be leaving soon…"

Santana has almost stopped crying and looks Brittany in the eyes. "You promise Britt?" Brittany laughs again because of her wife being totally protective and adorable. She nudges Santana's nose with her own before she kisses her again. "Promise…"

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait! I know it's not a long chapter but I hope you like it! I'm gonna try and update soon ;) for all the ones who already favorited/alerted/reviewed the story: big thanks!**


	5. AN

Hey everyone, I just wanted to let you know I won't be available for a while because of personal reasons. I don't know yet if I'm going to keep writing, it will all depend on how I come back. A lot of things happend lately and I didn't Always dealt with them the right way. But here by I want to thank my dear friends who support me and my amazing girlfriend and off course my wonderful readers. Thank you.

Hopefully till soon!


End file.
